


Tied Together

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cis Graphite (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, Exophilia, Hemipenis, Kink Exploration, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Shibari, Trans Kujou Kiriya, Trans Male Character, but y'all can read if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Graphite wants to experiment but Kiriya doesn't have the right equipment to fulfill his request, so he gets creative and vulnerable all at once.
Relationships: Graphite/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kiriphite (Kiriya Kujou/Graphite) Fics, Oreos' Fanfic Gauntlets





	1. I Want You to Matter to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from Strawberry's Wake by Dance Gavin Dance

When Graphite and Kiriya first came together, he was a little intimidated by the concept of getting fucked by the bugster, especially when he discovered what kind of equipment Graphite was packing. Despite his nervousness, Kiriya was eager to try, and after his first taste, he looked forward to their little trysts in between battles and his actual job. Everything was tentative and cautious at first, they'd just fuck and Graphite would leave immediately after, going wherever the hell he stayed.

It was just stress relief.

And when Emu and the others got tangled up into Kuroto's messed up plans, Kiriya thought it would drop off entirely and they'd go their separate ways.

But they only came together more frequently and more... Kiriya was reluctant to say passionately but he didn't know what else to call the heat in his chest and the look in Graphite's eyes when they were together these days. And even if they couldn't get time to go all the way, especially with bugster cases and twists in the mysteries around it seeming to come at a faster and faster rate, they found little gestures of affection to share. Little brushes of hands in the hospital's halls with Graphite in disguise as a nurse, and brief, messy make-outs in back alleys after rough fights and close calls.

And Kiriya noticed that they'd been slowing down more recently, probably to compensate for the fast pace of all the fighting and gashat hot potato with Hanaya and Dan trying to take them all for themselves. They stopped meeting in unused breakrooms and in whatever mostly covered areas they could find after fights because it wasn’t safe anymore. So they found themselves falling into Kiriya's bed. And after the first few nights together, Graphite apparently felt comfortable enough to turn the tables on him.

"They're not bad... I just want... Something more familiar."

Graphite looked like he was regretting saying anything as he finished up inspecting Kiriya's dicks. They started the night with his awkward request to be the one getting fucked for once, and while Kiriya had fingered and eaten him out before, it had never been convenient enough for him to top until now. So he'd brought out his dicks and harnesses to let Graphite choose one, but the bugster didn't seem all too interested in what he had.

"It's not you," Graphite mumbled, "Sorry, I know how human parts look, I was just hoping... Well, not entirely sure what I was expecting, actually. I still want to try with y—"

Kiriya put his finger to the hard scales and plate where Graphite's mouth would be, smiling a little, "I think I get it. It's okay. I have some ideas on what to do for you, but for now..."

Kiriya kissed at his jaw gently for a bit, then hopped off the bed to gather up his dicks and return them to their drawer. He grabbed the lube out and flopped back down on the bed, bringing Graphite down with him.

"Since you're not interested in my dick tonight, there's always other things we can stick in you."

Graphite snorted but settled back into the sheets as Kiriya's hand stroked down his stomach to his vent, where he traced the edges with his fingers. After drawing some slow, lazy patterns around them, he dipped his fingers inside, helping Graphite's cocks slip out so he could start to stroke them.

"Plus, I think I wanna familiarize myself with these, give me some inspiration on how to make you comfortable."

Graphite's breath hitched and he tossed his head lightly. Kiriya could hear the smile in his gasps and soft sounds as he tucked his face against the bugster's neck and bit down.

* * *

After that night, Kiriya started looking around online in between bouts of coding and researching the virus. He couldn’t fulfill Graphite’s request just yet. But in the meanwhile, they experimented with Kiriya topping. His little pet project taking more time than they were willing to wait before saying 'fuck it.' And Graphite seemed happy enough with Kiriya's current set up. But Kiriya still wanted to do something nice for him, certain there were stores out there that did the kind of dicks Graphite would want. Eventually, he managed to find some nice ones, and excitedly went to show the photos to Graphite the next time they met. The bugster's eyes lit up for a moment, but then his lips pursed in thought, brows drawing down in disappointment again.

"Not what you wanted?" Kiriya asked softly.

Graphite worried his lip for a bit before answering, "Well, no. They are what I want, but you can't fit them on you right?" Kiriya shook his head, his harnesses had the holes stacked vertically, unlike Graphite’s hemipenes, and were way too close together for these dildos to fit through, "Then I'd just be fucking myself on them in front of you," He ducked his head as if he was trying to hide a blush, “I might consider it, if you'd enjoy something like that. But what I really want is you."

Kiriya tried to stamp down the suddenly suffocating warmth swelling up in his chest at those words, reassuring himself they were just fuck buddies. Sure, Graphite was staying in his apartment way more often than not when he didn't have to do whatever important bugster business he had. And here Kiriya was: ready to drop upwards of 10,000 yen to make Graphite more comfortable. But they were just enemies with benefits. Graphite shouldn't be saying things like that, and Kiriya shouldn't be getting so worked up by it.

After some more discussion about the dragon dildos they went into the bedroom and Graphite let Kiriya top him with one of the dicks he already had; the most inhuman one he had, of course. But their conversation felt like the first steps forward for them to leap into something unknown.

And the whole night, the way Kiriya's heart was pounding was starting to get some gears turning in his brain, enticing him to make himself vulnerable for Graphite in ways he hadn't wanted to be since Jungo.

* * *

Kiriya struggled against the temptation for a week before he finally gave in and went back online for a guide on what he'd need.

The thing was, Kiriya had a kink that might be able to help out with this situation. He wasn't exactly proud of it, since the porn he did see of it that got him to try in the first place made it seem like something degrading. Some previous partners he eventually ended up talking with about it laughed it off or looked down on it, too, so he almost dropped it entirely. But he still had some worn-out rope, hidden in the back corner of his closet, ready and waiting to be shown to Jungo, once upon a time. Now they were going to serve a different purpose for Graphite.

Swallowing his anxiousness, he placed an online order and got a rush on it. When he knew the bugster was going to be away for some business with Kuroto for the night, he shifted his clothes and some of the boxes away to get the rope out, turned on the playlist he used to get into the zone, and started practicing.

* * *

Graphite discovered Kiriya's project way sooner than he was expecting. About a week after Kiriya started practicing, the bugster suddenly burst into his room, seemingly frustrated and looking for him. Kiriya froze up in shock at stared at him, open-mouthed. The bugster stared back at him, looking more like a deer in headlights than the dragon he was. Kiriya watched the line of his throat intently as he swallowed hard, starting to back out of the room, but his hand seemingly unable to let go of the doorknob.

"I knocked... before. I’m sorry. When you didn’t answer I thought you might be occupied but I heard your music too, so I wasn't sure..."

Kiriya was at a complete loss for words, very aware of how Graphite's eyes were glued to the harness around his hips made entirely out of soft, red rope, tied in intricate knots, keeping his online order from earlier in the week secured to his crotch. It was two dicks in as similar in shape that he could find to Graphite's own. Color-wise, no options even came close, so he just opted for a red that sort of matched the faded color of his shibari ropes that gradated to black at the head. He couldn't find anything with spikes like Graphite's either, but there were some scales and ridges that felt interesting enough on his fingers when he got them out of the packaging.

When they fooled around with Kiriya's regular dicks before, they were both surprised at how much Graphite ended up liking it. But the excitement and _hunger_ in his eyes and posture right now were completely new, making heat pool in Kiriya's belly and his toes curl. He was worried about how this would go, but the payoff of finally getting Graphite what he wanted was... thrilling. Exhilarating, even. Kiriya wasn't even sure how to put the feeling into words, just that it sent prickles of sparks all through his body.

Kiriya's hands slipped down one of the ropes adorning his thighs and suddenly remembered he was in the middle of finishing up a knot, so he tightened it quickly. Graphite's head flickered to the motion of Kiriya's hands, but now that he seemed to realize he wasn't being rejected, he took a few tentative steps into the room, then finally went the rest of the way to sit on the bed next to him.

Graphite looked at the ropes and Kiriya's dicks for a while, a soft gasp barely audible as his hand instinctively reached out to touch. He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing, and his hand fell back onto his lap, gripping his leg tight. He slowly looked up to meet Kiriya's eyes and a rush of something electric went through him. He reached out to Graphite's hand, stroking his thumb against the back of his knuckles, then lightly tugging on it to bring it to his thigh.

"It's okay, you can touch," He said gently, like he was trying not to spook a wild animal, "It's something I've been working on for a bit to solve the 'familiarity' problem."

Clawed fingers trailed back down to his knee, then dragged lightly against the skin until they met the beginning of the web of ropes on his thigh, making sure to touch with his fingers instead of sharp nails. He traced along the red lines across Kiriya's thighs, his whole hand finally coming up to wrap around one of Kiriya's cocks. He knew how warm and comforting those palms felt and was easily able to imagine how it'd feel against his own dick. He rubbed his thighs together, feeling the friction of the rope against him, and shuddered as Graphite started to pump the cock in his hand.

Kiriya nudged his forehead against Graphite's collarbone to get his attention, and the bugster's eyes flicked to him, watching him carefully.

"Do you like it?" He said softly, grinning nervously.

Graphite nodded slightly, still seeming at a loss for words, and shifted on the bed so he could reach out with his other hand more easily, running it up Kiriya's other thigh to rest on the ropes adorning it. Kiriya's brow furrowed at the quiet movements, irrational doubts starting to creep in about this. What if it freaked Graphite out? He didn't even think about how incapacitating dragons with rope was kind of a huge thing in his game. Did he have any weird feelings about the way this looked?

Any doubts Kiriya had were slowly silenced by Graphite leaning in and nuzzling him softly. Kiriya pressed against his faceplate, one gentle kiss turned into two, three, ramping up in passion and intensity every time. They kept going until they were sprawled against the sheets together, Kiriya's hands tangled in Graphite's armor, trying to get them off as quickly as possible while Graphite remained fixated on his lower half.

"You're really okay with this?" Kiriya ended up blurting out as the dragon was halfway through the buttons on his shirt.

The bugster met his eyes confusedly, one hand finally leaving his body to run through his hair slowly. He seemed to carefully watch the barely concealed nervousness on Kiriya's face play out, then spoke.

"What's making you doubt that I like this? It's exactly what I requested, back then."

Kiriya shrugged, keenly aware of the rustling of the sheets moving against his shoulders in his anxious state. Graphite kept looking at him with stern but genuine concern, silently questioning him for answers. Kiriya tried to hold out, but he couldn't under that kind of attention for very long.

"I don't know. Just, worried it looks too much like a net or something and it might be weird to you," Now that the dam on his thoughts broke, he was on a roll of all the worries he had about this plan, "I... I like getting tied up like this. Or more, even. I haven't had anyone to help me experiment with actually getting restrained, and I wasn't sure if that was uncomfortable for you to see or if you'd think I was messed up for liking that. But this was the only way I could see this working out—" he shook his head to get himself back on track, noticing how he was spiraling, "Are you sure you don't think this is weird? I wanted to explain how this would work before you ever saw."

There was a tense silence that followed immediately after, and Graphite tilted his head slightly. It took him a bit, but Kiriya realized that he was just waiting to see if he'd continue, so when he kept quiet, Graphite finally responded.

"I will admit, it did remind me of hunter tools at first, but you obviously like it, and I think you look..." He turned his face away, curling in on himself a bit and he huffed, "I believe your word for it is 'hot,'" The grin in his voice was obvious, and Kiriya had to smile along, both of them holding back snickers at how ridiculous this whole situation was turning out to be. He leaned down to rub his cheek against Kiriya's, "You look really good."

Kiriya's eyes widened slightly, a little warmth tingling up his spine at the compliment, but the look was quickly replaced by a smug grin, "Is that all you have to say about me? After all the effort I went through to figure this out for you."

Graphite chuckled and his claws traced Kiriya's collarbone lightly before they dug in and dragged, "I'm sure I'll think of other things to say when we finally get on with it."

Kiriya ran his hands over Graphite's crest a few times, then slid them down to cup his jaw, "So impatient," He said low, teasing, "Let's get back to it, then."

The end of his sentence nearly got cut off as Graphite lifted him up to throw him onto the mattress more comfortably. Kiriya laughed surprisedly as he landed and Graphite was on him immediately, leaving kisses and bites and rolling his hips against Kiriya’s, shivering at how soft the ropes felt against his scales. One of Kiriya’s dicks caught against his ass every once in a while and they both thrust into it a little harder.

Graphite's dicks were starting to poke out of his vent in interest, and Kiriya moaned, wrapping his arms around Graphite's shoulders tight, pulling him down closer. His eyes were a little unfocused, but he was still looking at Graphite and smiling as he panted. Graphite closed his eyes and reached back for one of Kiriya’s dicks, wanting it in him.

Kiriya pushed on Graphite's shoulders to get him to sit up, so they could get into a better position. After some shuffling, Graphite was balanced on his knees and toes, hands on Kiriya's shoulders for support. Kiriya's hands held onto Graphite's waist to give him support, even though he was steady and strong enough to not need it. He just liked feeling like he was being supportive, and from the warm eyes the bugster was giving him, he got the sense that Graphite liked it, too.

Once they were settled, Graphite's hand reached back, grabbing Kiriya's dick and rising on his knees to get it positioned against his hole. Slowly, he started to sink down on it, and Kiriya bit his lip as he watched. It would never cease to both amaze and stress out Kiriya when Graphite just adapted to take fingers or his dick or whatever else they wanted to play with that night. Graphite, as much as he talked a big game of hating humans and how he was nothing like them during fights, was deceptively good at seeming human when he went all soft and warm in Kiriya's arms whenever they met like this, even if he didn't look it. But it was the little things like this that reminded him that Graphite was most definitely not human, and honestly, he enjoyed it. Graphite was a dramatic, but pleasant, change of pace from regular human lovers.

When they finally got one of his cocks seated in Graphite all the way, they pressed close for a while. Kiriya assumed the dragon was probably absorbing the warmth of his skin for a bit, but suddenly he was being shoved back to lie down on the bed. Graphite leaned back on his knees, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Kiriya's hips, to give him leverage, but also give him an unobstructed view of Graphite riding him.

Their pace was slow at first, Graphite just getting used to him, and Kiriya enjoying the show.

”I'll say it again, this looks good on you,” Graphite said as he lifted his hips slowly, eyes flickering down to indicate the ropes, “Very attractive,” He sighed out as he sunk halfway down on Kiriya’s cock again.

The praise went straight between Kiriya’s legs, and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears with how happy and hot that made him feel. His hips bucked up out of his control, driving his dick into Graphite as he was in the middle of trying to lift back up.

Graphite's eyes went wide for a moment, back arching with how deep Kiriya must’ve forced himself in and the unexpected movement. An apology was on the tip of his tongue when Graphite locked eyes with him again, eyes narrowing as he observed Kiriya. The seconds he was under Graphite's piercing gaze felt much longer as the bugster peeled back layers of his attempts to cover up his reaction. Apparently, he didn't do a good enough job because a low amused growl rumbled in his chest, and Kiriya knew he was doomed.

Kiriya watched with bated breath as Graphite looked down to where their hips were pressed flush and the... ropes...

Before Kiriya could even think to do anything, Graphite was moving his hips again, fingers catching in the ropes around his hips for support instead of where they were planted on the bed, and somehow that made him feel even hotter.

A little chuckle rang in Kiriya's ears, "These are quite helpful, I think we should use them more,” His chest heaved as he rocked down onto Kiriya’s cock again, fingers on one hand tightening their grip and the other’s nails digging into his hip a little, “Lets me hold onto you tighter.”

Kiriya’s hips bucked up into him, sending Graphite’s nails deeper into him, making his face twist up in a mix of pleasure-pain. Graphite quickly let up, not wanting to hurt him too bad, and Kiriya was able to open his eyes a bit. His hips were mostly moving on their own, and Graphite matched his rhythm easily. They were far past the slow and experimental phase of the night, now all Graphite seemed to want was to spur Kiriya on and fuck himself as hard as possible on Kiriya’s dick while breathily praising him between thrusts.

"You're so amazing like this," Graphite chuckled, "So handsome."

He kept going as he kept rolling his hips and thrusting down again and again, and it lit a fire in Kiriya's chest. The praise making him dizzy and starting to wake something up inside him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he grabbed onto Graphite's hips, thrusting up to him and driving him down on his cock even harder. The bugster's breath hitched in his throat and he collapsed forward, hands coming up to support his weight as he pressed their foreheads together. When they pulled back for a moment, Graphite just smirked and whispered, "Y'know red's always been your color."

And it was sappy. It wasn't even that hot or good of a line, but hearing that on top of all the compliments on how he looked in the ropes he'd always had such mixed feelings on before made him feel special. The mixes of shame and confidence from whenever he'd wear or think about them before were completely gone in a wash of happiness from Graphite accepting him so easily and completely. Whatever he was holding back before finally snapped, and he rolled them over roughly.

Graphite grunted in surprise when he was suddenly the one pressed against the sheets. He barely had any time to process before Kiriya was thrusting into him at a breakneck pace. He didn't even know why he was feeling this so intensely and fucking this hard into Graphite, all he knew is that he was overwhelmed and he felt like he wanted, _needed_ to give Graphite everything he could. When Kiriya topped before it was always teasing, slow until Graphite finally lost all patience with him and took over the pace.

This was completely different. It was carnal, bordering on feral, and Kiriya was showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Graphite didn't seem to mind at all, just threw his head back, moaning, gripping tight onto Kiriya's arms and letting himself being taken along for the ride.

Kiriya barely noticed Graphite coming until he was halfway through his first orgasm, one of his dicks spurting across his belly. As he slowed down to watch, Kiriya fell forward, pressing his sweaty forehead to Graphite's collarbone, finally taking some time to catch his breath.

"What was that?" Graphite huffed surprisedly.

"Not sure," Kiriya panted. He swallowed with some difficulty, "I just... Really liked you saying all that stuff I kinda..." He shrugged, making some nondescript hand waves.

Graphite laughed, bumping his beak against Kiriya's head and burying his face in his hair affectionately, "I've been waiting for you to mate with me like that for what feels like ages now."

Kiriya let out a noise halfway between a groan and a sharp laugh, "Well, do you want me to keep going, then?"

"You're able?"

Kiriya nodded against his collarbone, pushing himself back up on slightly trembling arms. He leaned down quickly to press a kiss against Graphite's jaw, "I'll do you one better."

When he lifted himself back up to balance on his knees and one hand on the bed, he used his other hand to help guide the second dick inside Graphite. He startled a gasp out of the bugster, but with some gentle prodding, Graphite tensed, then let himself adapt to the new intrusion. Graphite's eyes rolled back then closed, his head falling back as his breathing turned heavy. Kiriya leaned back in, pressing their hips flush as he kissed gently at Graphite's neck until his eyes opened again, and he nodded weakly.

Kiriya kissed him one last time and then started thrusting again. They went slow, more his usual pace, trying to get Graphite used to the feeling of being so full. But soon enough, Graphite was wrapping his legs around Kiriya's hips and trying to pull him in closer, quietly encouraging him to go harder, faster. They worked up to the pace from before in seemingly no time, with Graphite muffling his cries and moans into the crook of Kiriya's neck as he pressed ever closer, leaving almost no room between them for anything else. Just two bodies, coming together again and again until Graphite squeezed Kiriya impossibly tighter to him as he shook with the strength of his orgasm.

If he didn't trust Graphite, Kiriya would be afraid that he'd get crushed, but instead, he just collapsed into the embrace and let Graphite cover him in kisses and bites wherever he could reach. After they rested for a while, Graphite pressed his face into Kiriya's hair again.

"I'll get you back when I can move again."

Kiriya laughed, soft and bright.

"Looking forward to it."


	2. Interlude: More than Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny, sort of epilogue to chapter one that's a teaser for chapter two. It was supposed to be at the end of chapter one, but the ending on it felt solid enough that putting this here felt like better pacing.

When they finally moved in together, sometimes Kiriya would walk in on Graphite with brand new rope, practicing ties on a store mannequin he inexplicably got. More often than not, he'd have to free Graphite from the mannequin that he'd somehow gotten tangled with, and Kiriya would usually tease, "Y'know, I'd actually like getting tied up like this," as he worked the dragon free with practiced ease.

But the pang of emotions that went through Kiriya's heart every time he saw was overwhelming. To have something he was still a little ashamed of to be so readily accepted… and for Graphite to even be practicing in relative secret to try it out for him one day. It was almost too much and Kiriya was still having trouble processing just how much he loved his bugster.

Until the day they felt ready to try for real, Kiriya always had simple, full-body ties for himself, and Graphite accepted him, kinks and all. That was more than enough.


	3. Rather Be Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Joji's Not Song FTC

Summer was Kiriya's favorite season. Not only because he was always dressed for the weather, but because of all the powerful storms that would hit the city. He knew it would come as a surprise if he talked about it, and his reasoning was pretty selfish, so instead he usually said that he loved the sun and festivals when asked about it. And while he actually loved those, the hazardous conditions usually meant he could work from home whenever there was a warning for the areas Genm or Seito were in, giving him more freedom to go about his workday more comfortably. It felt like a nice little vacation but still provided him with things to do, which is why those times were his favorites.

The situation he was in right now didn't look more comfortable from an outside perspective. He was sitting in one of the wooden chairs at his kitchen, only cushioned by a firm, faded, dark blue pillow, secured to the chair legs with little ties that sprouted from the seams, instead of at his computer chair with its slightly more comfortable cushions and better back support. His top half looked all business, or as business as Kiriya could get. He was wearing an aloha shirt instead of the loose-fitting t-shirts he'd usually wear for relaxing and working around his apartment, and his hair was in its usual style for whenever he had to go out. And that's all Tsukuru, Nico, or anyone else from Genm that needed to video conference with him was going to see, and all they needed to see.

From the waist down, he was almost completely naked, save for the soft, worn down, red rope around his hips, (he couldn't find the new rope Graphite had bought, and eventually gave up the search, figuring he was saving it for something special.) The rope harness kept two draconic looking dicks secured to his crotch and trailed up under his shirt and down his thighs, crisscrossing and adorning his skin in intricate patterns and knots, purely for the aesthetic to make him feel a little sexier.

Kiriya leaned back in his chair, rolling his shoulders then stretching his arms high above his head. He took a break from the fugue state he went into while coding to look around the kitchen, hearing the rain still pouring down before looking out the window to see it. And it was raining _hard._ Unlike a more standard rainy day, where the droplets would hit his window and trail down, the water was streaming down the glass in sheets. It was a little terrifying, but he found it sort of whimsical like he lived behind a waterfall or some fun fantasy like that.

A slurping sound that was definitely not part of the rain, but almost quiet enough to be missed if it didn't come from right between his legs, drew his attention. Grinning, he leaned back in the chair to look underneath the table. Graphite was down there, eyes closed, kneeling on a cushion stolen from another kitchen chair and gently sucking off one of Kiriya's dicks. He reached out to bury his fingers in Graphite's hair, and the dragon leaned up into the touch. He finally seemed to recognize Kiriya's shift in position to watch him, so he pulled off his dick, eyelids fluttering open to look at Kiriya with glassy eyes, biting down on a smirk. Graphite was still a little shy about his more non-standard sex requests, but that might go away with time. They were still finding things to figure out together, after all.

"How’re you doing down there, 'Phite?"

Graphite didn't answer him at first, opting to let his long, forked tongue loll out, dripping with saliva, and licked a line up from the base of his dick to the tip instead. Kiriya's thighs flexed instinctively and the dragon chuckled.

"Doing well," He ran a hand up Kiriya's shin to rest, warm and comforting, on his knee, "You?"

The hand in Graphite's hair slipped down to brush against his lips and jaw, "Yeah," Kiriya said a bit raspily, "I'm doing good, too."

"Good," Graphite hummed then got back to work, so Kiriya sat back up in his seat and did the same.

They were still working out this little harness system he developed, since they didn’t have much need for it when Kiriya was a bugster and could code himself a dick. Sometimes he missed it, but there were a lot of upsides to the harnesses they were rediscovering together. He could feel them shift and move slightly whenever they casually fooled around, and when if they positioned it right, he could feel the pressure on his own dick and sometimes cum at the same time with Graphite when he was riding. But there were much more practical upsides, too.

Not being able to feel as much as when he had his own editable bugster dick was nice, especially when Graphite was in a mood where he could go until the sun came up. When they fucked like that before, Kiriya had figured out how to temporarily turn off his refractory period and could go for five, maybe seven rounds if he was lucky, but it always came at the cost of needing to pass out for a day or two afterward. Graphite didn't have to worry about that because his body never had refractory periods. It just wasn't built into his code and he could just go and go, and go with no repercussions. Embarrassingly, the first time they tried fucking like that, Graphite had to call in sick for him and skirt around telling them exactly why he needed to be out and why he couldn't come to the phone himself.

Kiriya paused to reach down and run his fingers through Graphite's hair again, vaguely feeling vibrations through his strap-on from the contented growls his boyfriend started making. Clawed hands came up to rub at Kiriya's inner thighs, making him shiver and grin, back arching slightly. Graphite seemed to like that reaction because Kiriya could feel him starting to go a little harder, nose bumping up against the ropes on his harness and fingers tightening around his thighs, nails starting to lightly drag against his skin. Maybe that was another plus of not being able to feel, Kiriya always got excited and would accidentally buck into Graphite's throat at unexpected times. Not that the bugster minded usually, but he felt bad whenever he'd catch him off guard and at a bad angle.

He decided to try thrusting. Just a bit, to see what would happen, because Graphite was starting to seem a little desperate, and he liked it rough when he really got into it. Apparently, that was a bad idea because he heard a choked off, wet gagging from under the table and he shifted back in his seat immediately to give Graphite space. What followed was completely unexpected, because Graphite started chuckling.

" 'Phite?" Kiriya started to lean back to see what was going on, "you okay down ther—"

Graphite's hand suddenly reached up to put something on the table next to his laptop and Kiriya spluttered when he realized what it was.

"Graphite, what the hell? You bit off my dick!"

"It hit my mouth at a weird angle and I panicked," Graphite said between laughs.

"Panicked?" Kiriya scooted back to get a full view of his boyfriend, his own huge grin tinged with disbelief, "We've been together for this long and you've never bitten my dick until now, Graphite???"

The dragon just broke down laughing, shifting off his cushion to lean against the leg of the table for support.

Kiriya grinned harder, Graphite's laughter was contagious, and he tried to egg it on a little more, "I thought you wanted to suck me off, not bite it off!"

Graphite shuffled forward on his knees, resuming his position from earlier, but this time with a huge grin, "Wait, let me even out the sides, then," He squeezed Kiriya's thighs and opened his mouth, showing off pearly teeth, slick and shiny with saliva, before pretending to snap at the head of the other dick.

Kiriya's knee jerked instinctively and he pushed Graphite away, "No! My dicks are expensive, and what am I gonna fuck you with if you destroy this one?"

Rolling his eyes, Graphite reached up with one hand to close Kiriya's laptop, then climbed into his lap, "You say that like you don't have seven more ready to go."

"They're not just ready to go, I have to tie them on, and you know how long it takes to make it look this sexy—"

Graphite cut him off, kissing him slow and deep, Kiriya knew it was to keep him from joking around more, and he accepted it, smiling into Graphite's mouth. Turning this into a big thing of them snarking back and forth would only postpone what they'd both been looking forward to since they started their little game earlier this afternoon. Graphite planted one knee on the chair next to Kiriya's thigh, the other leg settling on the floor for extra support, and he lowered himself onto the remaining dick.

Kiriya watched excitedly as he slid down easily. As much as he liked fingering and opening Graphite, it was nice to take advantage of prep not being necessary when they had sex. It wasn't long until they were pressed flush, and he was fully seated in Kiriya's lap. Graphite kissed him deeply again, doing a few, tiny bounces to test the feeling, but started chuckling into Kiriya's mouth.

"What?" he pulled back, and Graphite buried his face into Kiriya's shoulder, body shaking with laughter.

"I can feel the bitten off one rubbing against the back of my thigh." Graphite mumbled into his skin.

Kiriya wheezed, and they started full-on laughing about it for a while, Graphite clutched him tight so he didn't fall backward, and Kiriya wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him in place. One of them would finally start calming down, they'd shift and feel it, or just pick back up on the other's laughter, creating a feedback loop that left Kiriya feeling warm and loved, but also kind of ridiculous.

It felt like hours before they finally settled down, just holding each other tight and grinning, with Kiriya tilting his head back and watching the ceiling, while the bugster in his arms pressed tight to his front, trying to get as much skin on skin contact as possible. Now that they finally had it together, they tried again and actually built up a nice rhythm. Graphite leaned back, spine arching from pleasure as he rode Kiriya, and Kiriya tried to help him along by matching the timing on his thrusts, pumping one of Graphite's dicks with one hand, and helping him stay balanced with the other. It seemed like they'd finally get to have a normal fuck, but then Kiriya just had to look away from Graphite for a second, eyes flickering to the kitchen table and seeing the dick on it and he broke down laughing again.

Graphite sat down in his lap completely and crumpled forward, resting his head on Kiriya's collarbone, "You looked at it again."

"I'm sorry," Kiriya said between cackles, "Y'know, there's always this primal fear in the back of my mind when we fuck that you're gonna tear me apart with that monster strength one day, and now that I'm just staring down proof I just can't—"

"Shut up!" Graphite smacked his shoulder, "I was so close and you're stopping us for this!"

"Look I'm just sayin—" Graphite cut him off with an aggressive kiss, and Kiriya moaned into his mouth.

The dragon bugster took total control of the situation, grabbing one of Kiriya's hands and putting it on his pec, a silent request to play with his nipples, while he grabbed the other to hike it up from his hip to the small of his back to support him while he started riding again.

Kiriya tried to keep quiet for the rest of the time, only opening his mouth to groan or whisper praise to Graphite on how good he looked and felt as he rode his dick. Eventually, Graphite's hands drifted down to his cocks, jerking himself off until he came, letting himself fall onto Kiriya's dick as he did. He cuddled into Kiriya's neck as he panted and trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm and Kiriya kissed him and stroked his hair, telling him that he did so well. He pulled the dragon into his arms and held him close, and inevitably, his eyes fell back on the kitchen table.

"Y'know, maybe I could superglue it back together." He wondered out loud, "It probably wouldn't be usable, but we could keep it in memory of the great time we had—"

Graphite stopped him dead in his train of thought by slapping a cum-coated hand over his face and mumbling a tired, "Shut up," ignoring Kiriya's muffled, disgusted complaints.


End file.
